Characters
To view birthday's of the main sims series, click here. * The bolded generation dashes ('- - - -') shows a blood related character. * The non-bolded generation dashes (- - - -) shows an unrelated character. Main Characters '- 'Clare Callery - deceased '(Dreamhouse) '- 'Ali Aiken - '''deceased '(Dreamhouse) '- - 'James Callery-Aiken - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City, In the Suburbs) - -''' Salma Callery-Aiken - 'deceased '(In the City, In the Suburbs) '- - - 'Charlotte Rose Collins - '''deceased (In the City, In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) - - -''' Asher Collins - '''deceased (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Noelle Street - deceased (Cats and Dogs, In the Suburbs, Teen Runaway) '- - - - -' Nathan Street (Teen Runaway, In the Suburbs) - - - - - Bella O'Reilly (In the Suburbs) '- - - - - -' Alice Street In the Suburbs) '- - - -' Willow Collins (In the Suburbs, Rags To Riches) - - - -''' ' Yona Dutton (Rags To Riches) '- - - - -''' Koda Collins (Rags To Riches) '- - - - -' Nita Collins (Rags To Riches, Realm of Magic) '- - - - - 'Kenai Collins (Rags To Riches) '- - - -' Chase Collins (In the Suburbs) - - - - Valentine Bloome (In the Suburbs) '- - - - - 'Zoë-Rose Bloome (In the Suburbs) '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken - deceased (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) - - - Erika Callery-Aiken - deceased (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, Road to Fame) - - - - Seiji Okawe (Road to Fame) '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, StrangerVille, Stranger Stories, Vampires) '- - - -' Danielle Bheeda (Vampires) '- - - - 'Sage Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, Stranger Stories, Island Living) - - - - Makoa Kealoha (Island Living '- - - - -' Kai Callery-Aiken (Island Living) '- - -' Macy Datta - deceased '(In the Suburbs, Cats and Dogs) - - - Akira Mikitani (Cats and Dogs) '- - - - 'Airi Datta Mikitani (Cats and Dogs, Island Living) '- -''' Jessica Callery-Aiken - 'deceased '(Dreamhouse, In the City) - - Roxy Jett -''' deceased '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -''' Ciara Fisher - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs, In the City) - - - Anthony Fisher - deceased (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Carrie Dennison - deceased '(Cats and Dogs, In the Suburbs) - - - - Tyler Dennison - '''deceased '(In the Suburbs) '- - - - -' Catherine Dennison (In the Suburbs) '- - - -' Hunter Fisher (Cats and Dogs) - - - - Salomé Fisher (Cats and Dogs) '- - - - -' Ericka Fisher (Discover University) '- - - - -' Lea Fisher (Discover University) '- - - - -' Terrence Fisher (Discover University) '- - - - - -' Elizabeth London (Discover University) '- - - - 'Reuben Fisher - 'deceased '(Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs) '- - -' Ryder Jett - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City) - - -''' Jake Jett - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - -' Cody Jett (StrangerVille, Stranger Stories, Dreamhouse, Vampires) - - - - Arya Ambrogio (Vampires) '- - - - -' Ryder Ambrogio-Jett (Vampires) '- -' Emma Villareal - deceased '(Dreamhouse, Broken Dream) - - Max Villareal - '''deceased '(Broken Dream) '- - -' Lilith Villareal - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, Broken Dream, In the City) - - - Jaime Street '- deceased '(Broken Dream, Teen Runaway) '- - - - 'Samuel-Blaze Villareal (Broken Dream, StrangerVille, Stranger Stories, Witches, Vampires) '- - -' Abel Villareal - deceased '(Broken Dream) '- - - -''' Phoenix Villareal - '''deceased (Broken Dream, Road to Fame) - - - - Francisco Carlin (Road to Fame, Realm Of Magic) '- - - - -' Raven Villareal (Road to Fame. Realm of Magic) - - - Holly Spicer - deceased (Broken Dream, Witches) '- - - -' Seth Spicer (Witches, Discover University) '- - - - - 'Cain Villareal (Discover University) '- - - - 'Eve Spicer - deceased (Witches, Vampires) '- -' Emily Robins - deceased '''(Dreamhouse, In the City) - - Taylor Robins - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -' Faith Talley - deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City) - - - Kaiden Talley - deceased (In the City) '- - -' Indigo Robins - deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City) - - - Abby Grange (In the City) '- - -' Violet Robins - deceased (Dreamhouse, In the City) - - - - Joseph Mandir (In the City) '- - - - -' Alonzo Mandir (In the City) Other Characters Jennifer Aviles - deceases '(Ali's former stalker) Hajar Al Arabi - '''deceased '(Salma's mother) Elsa Bjergsen - 'deceased '(Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, Ex-Member of League of Adventures club)' Sofia Bjergsen - '''deceased '(Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt) Elisha Black - deceased '(Amelia and Blanca's mother, Connor's ex girlfriend, Alien) Ashley Collins - '''deceased '(Abel's ex-girlfriend, Phoenix's mother, Asher's cousin) Diya Datta - 'deceased '(Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, former romantic interest) Graham Edge - '''deceased (Macy’s birth father) Evie Delgato (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Pamela's mother) Pamela Delgato (Evie and Toby’s daughter) Toby Mounib (Noelle’s ex-fiancé) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's former friend, Plastics) Grace Ghomari (Noelle’s former friend, Plastics) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother/ Indigo Robins and Violet Robins' friends) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother/ Indigo Robins and Violet Robins' friends) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend,Fatima's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's Father) Joey Holt (Jaime/Antony/Asher/Kylie's former roommate) Candy Behr - deceased '(Connor's ex-girlfriend) Corey Johnson - '''deceased '(Emily's old love interest) Jay Jones - 'deceased '(Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, ex-husband of Elisha Black) Zach Jones - 'deceased '(Jay Jones’ brother, Charlotte Rose’s old crush) Ayaka Burnett - 'deceased '(Erika Callery-Aiken, Simon Burnett and Jane Burnett's mother) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's old best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's former crush) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Luna Munch - '''deceased (Max's sister) Hugo Villareal - deceased (Max’s brother) Jacques Villareal - deceased (Max’s father) Kylie Sass - deceased (Jaime’s ex-roommate, Nathan's kidnapper/caregiver) Layla Tobin - deceased (James' ex-crush) Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida - deceased (Dreamhouse butler) Nikita Hall - deceased (Jake's sister) Danica Hall (Jake’s niece) Herve Lacat (Former intern for Taylor Robins) Rieko Melendez (Former nanny to James, Charlotte Rose, Summer and Sebastian) Robyn Smith (Chase’s and Nathan’s love interest) Joselyn Smith (Robyn’s sister) Emilee Benolt (Asher's previous fling) Norman Smith - deceased (Roxy and Taylor's foster-father, deceased) Juliette Yoshida (Reuben's friend) Jaime Win (Macy's old friend/love interest ) Kingston Latham (Luna's Former stalker) Walter Rose (Evie's husband) Dwayne Beasley (Fatima's husband, Joseph, Ezequiel and Javon’s Step-Dad) Princeton Walsh (Snobby Ex-Friend of Sebastian) Christian Guidry (Connor's friend through his childhood/teenhood) Danielle Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin, Luna’s Daughter) Kelsey Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin, Luna’s Daughter) Amelia Black - deceased '''(Connor Callery-Aiken and Elisha Black's daughter, Erika's Step-Daughter, Blanca Black's sister) Blanca Black - '''deceased (Connor Callery-Aiken and Elisha Black's daughter, Erika's Step-Daughter, Sister to Amelia Black) Raylan Black (Blanca Black's son, Connor’s grandson, and Erika’s Step-grandson) Luna Iskadar (Alien, Ryder's adoptive sister, the adoptive daughter of Jessica and Roxy) Marc Redkey (Husband to Luna Iskadar, Alien, and father of Luna's children) Karlee Iskadar (First daughter to Luna and Marc Redkey) Meredith Iskadar (Second daughter to Luna and Marc Redkey) Lizbeth Iskadar (Thirth daugther to Luna and Marc Redkey) Raj Rasoya - deceased (James and Salma's first neighbour) Penny Pizzazz - deceased (James and Salma's second neighbour) Neveah Ofori Kagaya (Chase's ex-girlfriend) Sloane Browne - deceased (Sebastian's co-worker and first love) Micah Granados (Samuel Blaze's former love interest, Reuben's love interest) Reagan Granados (Micah's sister) Ethan Slade (Sammy B's new love interest, a previous vampire) Perrie Barnett (Cody's ex-girlfriend) Zendeya Bheeda (Willow's best friend, Sebastian's love interest) Dylan Sigworth (Pamela's 1st university romance) Jordan Vale (Pam's 2nd uni romance) Zara London (The mother to Terrence's daughter, Elizabeth) Pets '-' Bruno Callery-Aiken -''' deceased (Connor's Dog) '-' Cali Robins - 'deceased '(Faith's Dog) '- 'Eevee Callery-Aiken - 'deceased '(Carrie's Dog) '-' Frankie Jett - 'deceased '(Jessica and Roxy's Cat) '-' Mojo Callery-Aiken - 'deceased '(Ciara's Cat) '- ' Hurley Jett - 'deceased '(Luna's Cat) '-' Anastasia Jett - 'deceased '(Ryder's Cat) '-' Laika Villareal - 'deceased '(Abel's Dog) '-' Meeko Villareal -'deceased '(Lilith's Dog) ' '-''' Shep Fisher - deceased '(Anthony's Dog) '-''' Vixy - 'deceased '(Lilith's Fox) - Ziggy Callery-Aiken - 'deceased '(Summer's Dog) - Salem Spicer (Phoenix’s Cat) - Princess Spicer (Sage’s Cat) - Albert Eggstien (Willow’s Chicken) - Gertrude (Willow’s Pig) - Babe (Willow’s Pig) - Bjorn Callery-Aiken - '''deceased (Willow’s Dog) - Buttercup Callery-Aiken (Willow's sheep) - Jake (Dog) (Kaiden's Dog) - Nyx (Sammy B's Cat) - Oliver (Clare’s Cat In real life) Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Challenge Sims Category:Challenges Category:Gaming